Inhale
by bryancuypers
Summary: After the events of an extreme forest fire, Stiles is injured. Derek is reminded of his family's past, and refuses to lose another packmate to flames. Maybe M in later chapters.
1. Prologue

**AN: This is my first Teen Wolf fanfic, so take it a little easy on me. This is just the prologue, outlining the events in which the entire story are going to be based upon. Let me know what you think!**

**Prologue - The Fire**

This wasn't good.

Stiles ran over the things that had happened that night. Him, Scott, Allison and Derek were sitting around a campfire, talking about the incidents that had happened recently, and discussing what they would do next.

Well, Allison, Scott and Derek were discussing. Stiles was burning his marshmallows.

One thing lead to another, marshmallows were thrown, trees caught fire, and now the entire forest was alight.  
Pretty quickly, Scott grabbed Allison and tried to get her away. Lucky bitch. She always seemed to have priority over Stiles, even though Stiles has been the best friend for years.

Anyways, Stiles was left fleeing the burning forest on his own, unaided by Derek, who seemed to become extremely angry after the fire was started.

Stiles was inhaling a bunch of smoke. With the amount of coughing he's been doing, you'd think that he's been smoking his entire life.

Just as Stiles started to feel a little light-headed, he heard sirens. That much be the police and the fire department.

Wait, the police? That means his dad. That means he's dead for accidently starting a forest fire. This means eternal grounding. No more Jeep, his poor baby. Never again would he see the sunlight.

Stiles was snapped from his ADOS (Attention Deficit Oooh Shiny, as his dad called it) by a large burning tree collapsing directly in front of him.

The smoke was getting to Stiles' head, and before he knew it, he was falling backward into the dry dirt. The last thing he saw before he passed out was a pair of incredibly dirty shoes. That person should really get those cleaned.


	2. The Sheriff

**AN: Thanks for all the positive feedback I'm getting! I take it you guys like the story! The chapters for this story will usually be short, like this one, but it should be updated often, so hopefully that makes up for the length. Be sure to review to let me know what you think! This chapter is Derek POV.**

**Chapter 1**

Derek grimaced as he saw Stiles fall backward. That idiot was going to get himself killed. And when he did, Derek would be down a pack member. He can't let that happen.

Rushing over to the still body of the hyperactive teen, Derek scooped him up in his arms.

The boy was unnaturally still, something that scared Derek. Stiles was always moving.  
Always.  
Even when he slept, Stiles would have one leg shaking, or his arm twitching.

But this Stiles was just still. Not moving. Not talking. Not being the annoying teenager he was. And it was unnerving.

Derek heard the sirens before they were even close. Rushing Stiles to the area of the ambulance, Derek caught sight of the sheriff. As soon as Derek had reached the ambulance, which was now at a full stop, the sheriff had begun to run over.

"He collapsed," Derek told the paramedic, "I think it was smoke inhalation."

The man nodded, and the sheriff had just caught up to see his still son's body have an air mask placed over his face. The sheriff turned to Derek.  
"You found him?" the sheriff sounded close to tears, but still seemed angry. After all, Derek was still a wanted fugitive.

Derek nodded. The sheriff watched him for a small moment, before sighing.

"If you run now," the sheriff said, "I'll pretend I never saw you."

Derek nodded once more, before running off, away from the fire, which was still consuming the forest, tree by tree.


	3. The Hospital

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews! Just a note: this story takes place after the attack in the school, but before the true identity of the Alpha is revealed. So Derek, Scott and Stiles still don't know that Peter is the Alpha. This chapter is Sheriff Stilinski's POV.**

**Chapter 2**

This was easily one of the worst days in Sheriff Stilinski's life. After the passing of his wife, this definitely hit home the hardest. Stiles, his only son, was lying in a hospital bed. He had tubes in his nose, giving him oxygen, and there were a few large burns on his forearms and a couple smaller cuts on his face.

But he wouldn't even be lying on that bed right now if that asshole Derek Hale hadn't rescued him from the fire. As much as the Sheriff hated that man, he owed him something.

The Sheriff couldn't force himself to watch his son on the bed. It was too painful. Ten years ago, he was sitting in this exact room, by this exact bed, watching as his wife slowly succumbed to the wounds of an animal attack.

That damned animal.

The police force had never been able to determine the type of animal that killed his wife, but they assured him it was no longer in the area.

Until last month, that is.

A similarly described beast as the one that he had seen prowling around the forest was spotted not long ago. And not too far from the Hale house.

Was Derek involved with the beast? And why did Derek bother to save Stiles from the fire? Wasn't Derek the one who tried to kill him and Scott in the school? It just didn't add up.

There was a slight cough from the bed, and the sheriff snapped his head to his son, who was beginning to open his eyes.


	4. Shouldn't

**AN: Stiles POV for this chapter. He's difficult to write, so please let me know if I'm doing it properly!**

**Chapter 3 - Shouldn't**

Everything hurt.

Not in the pleasant, after work-out sort of way, but the 'ohmygod please kill me now it hurts too much' way.

Stiles' eyes fluttered open, and the first thing he thought was, "Shit."

There was a chuckle from beside him, and Stiles turned his sore neck to look into the eyes of his father. He looked pretty tired, and there were bags beginning to form under his eyes. He had a small smile on his face now, but Stiles wasn't quite sure why.

"Why are you smiling? Do I have something on my face?" Stiles raised a hand to his face, wiping it a bit and feeling tubes coming from his nose.  
"It's just that you're awake. I'm happy."

Stiles coughed a bit, and the sheriff's smile fell. He stood from his chair, and went to another room. He returned with a doctor and a nurse, both of whom seemed happy he was awake.

"Well," the doctor said, "it's good that you're awake. You appear to have a bruised lung, from some sort of fall I presume, along with some burns, but other than that you're in pretty peak condition. You're very lucky. Not many teenaged boys will end up in a forest fire and make it out in this kind of condition."

Stiles raised an eyebrow.  
"How did I get out?" he asked, looking at his dad, "I remember passing out in the woods. There wasn't any ambulance or anything around."

His dad looked sheepish.  
"Actually," he said, "someone else who was in the forest saw you collapse and decided to run you in the direction of the ambulance."  
"Well who is the guy! I have to thank him!"  
"Stiles," his dad laughed a bit, "relax. You shouldn't be moving too much."

"And you shouldn't be eating hamburgers, but I can clearly see the McDonalds bag from over here."


	5. Wanted Fugitive

**AN: Sorry this chapter is so short, but I'm updating this from school. I promise the next one will be longer! Expect much more chapters over weekends! Now that school is ending, I have exams approaching, but after that I should have chapters posted once every day or two. Review and let me know!**

**Chapter 4 - ****Wanted Fugitive**

"How is Stiles?"

Derek approached Scott, who had made his way up to the porch of Derek's destroyed home. Derek seemed to be spending more and more time there, as Scott had been missing training to spend time with Allison, and Stiles was currently hospitalized.

"I don't know."

"Why not?" Scott asked Derek, pushing open the door to the ruined building, "I thought you were the one that saved him from the fire?"

"His dad was there, and because of _you_," Derek growled, "I am a wanted fugitive. No way are they going to let me anywhere near him."

"That sucks, dude."

Derek simply glared at Scott, who didn't notice. Scott kicked at the dirt by his feet, before looking up at Derek again.  
"What are we going to do about the Alpha?"

"We need to find out who he is," Derek shrugged, "just like we were trying to before Stiles was injured. Just because we're down a person doesn't mean we can't win."

"Do you have any ideas who it could be?" Scott asked, finally remaining on topic, instead of distracting himself by thinking of Allison.

"I'm planning on going to talk to my uncle tomorrow," Derek sighed, "maybe he'll know something. He's been slightly more responsive. His finger can move."

Scott nodded, "Do you need me to come with you?"

"I'll be fine," Derek denied, "It's not like he's a monster or anything."


End file.
